Absolute beginners
by Potix
Summary: Established Martolly. "You guided me back home, safe and in one piece". T because of hints of sexy times.


**I don't own anything. John Finnermore owns Cabin Pressure and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steve Moffat and Mark Gatiss own Sherlock and his realm. Forgive my mistakes and typos, as usual- not native english, sorry !**

** The title is from a David Bowie song, "Absolute beginners"- it reminds me of Martin and Molly, don't know why...**

**_"If our love song  
Could fly over mountains  
Could laugh at the ocean  
sail over heartaches"_**

**Absolute beginners – David Bowie**

The plane collided with the ground with so much force, that Martin felt his brain make a jump. A small jump, but _"the brain is not supposed to jump in your cranium"_, he thought, even if you're experiencing a particular hard landing .

A damn thunderstorm coupled with the umpteenth G-ERTI's mechanical problem (one of the engines had decided it was so frightened of thunders and lightnings that it was better to stop functioning just five minutes before the start of the landing procedure), and suddenly all MJN's crew returned with their minds back to St. Petersburg.

Captain Martin Crieff recalled the fear he had felt that day, the dreadful terror that had made him sweat cold, and then the memory of a warm laugh appeared, and a soft voice told him " You've already done that, Martin. I trust you, I know you can do it again". First officer Douglas Richardson noted the worry disappear from Martin's face: he gave him a nod, and started to check all the signals.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!". Martin's voice rang out in the hallway. No response. He took off his hat and hung his jacket, then he headed himself towards the kitchen, where he found his girlfriend of six months, Molly Hooper, sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in her hands, her eyes fixed on the surface of the table.

" Molly, dear..." Martin started, but stopped when he saw Molly lifting her head, and only then he noticed the faint traces of tears on her cheeks, the smeared make-up just under her eyes. He took a step towards Molly, but she stopped him. " Don't move, Martin...don't you dare take another step". Her voice was cold, hollow. Martin had never heard Molly's voice sound like that. He didn't want to hear her voice sound like that anymore.

" Molly, what's the prob-". Martin didn't know how she made it, but in a fraction of a second she was standing in front of him , and he felt the forceful slap before he could even see her raise her hand.

" Don't speak...don't say a word! Carolyn called me half an hour ago saying that everything was alright, and that you were safe...I was terrified! How could you not tell me that you had to land your stupid plane without one of the engines ? You idiotic moron ! I was so afraid...I'm still afraid!" Molly cried, shouting the last sentence.

Martin was petrified. He hadn't thought of informing Molly of his dangerous landing: he just wanted to come back home to his girlfriend as fast as he could, and then, at home, without the adrenaline rush , he would have explained what had happened, trying not to worry her. He saw Molly sobbing in front of him, and still a little insecure he pull her in a fierce hug.

Molly tried to resist at first, and then she literally collapsed in his arms. Her tears were soaking his pristine white shirt, but Martin didn't care. He let her pour out all her stress and frustration, and when he felt she was a little calmer, he took gently her face in his hands.

" Molly, look at me." Molly blinked a few times, than she looked at him. " I'm here, Molly, and I have no intention to leave you, do you understand me ?" . He sounded self-confident, sure of himself, like he had never been in his life. " It was the thought of you that helped me while I was landing G-ERTI...the sound of your voice saying that you trusted me, and that I could do it. You guided me back home, safe and in one piece".

Martin gave her a peck on her lips, then he let his forehead rest against hers, his fingers still caressing her cheeks. He heard her mutter something.

"What, Molly ?" he asked gently.

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all those bad things about yo-". Martin kissed her again, this time more forcefully. " No more words, please - right now I only want to celebrate life, with you" he said, steering her towards the bedroom. " If you want, I mean...if you're feeling fine...". Old Martin Crieff was back, the confidence he felt before already gone at the thought of sexy times with a distressed Molly.

Molly silenced him with a finger on his lips. For some strange reasons, she found him so cute, and strangely sexy when he was so uncertain of himself; actually, she found him cute and sexy every time.

" Show me how do you want to celebrate life, Captain Crieff" she whispered to him. She was still a little afraid, but in that moment the only thing that mattered to her was that Martin was safe, and in her arms.

**So, any thoughts? Let me know ! The review button is waiting for you !**


End file.
